


The Prince of the Dead

by Comply_2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Friendship, Hades is a Good Parent, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Loyalty, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Other, PJO, PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020 (Percy Jackson), Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Top Zeus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comply_2/pseuds/Comply_2
Summary: Nico was left to fend for himself at the age of  7. Left in a sinister hotel until the time for him to explore the world came. Alongside him came  Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and many others. Will he form an everlasting bond, or will they leave him as his father did.  This is a story of friendship, loyalty, and never giving up, because that is what friends are for.In the works!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I do not own PJO or HOO or anything having to do with characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes and to develop my own writing skills. The characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> Please review, I am a new writer and would benefit from your help!
> 
> New chapters every Saturday or when I feel like it! Stay tuned!
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! So I'm thinking of making like a romance thing. Who do you want paired up? Personally, I would go with Percy and Bianca just because I like them a lot, and two theres not enough of em out there. Please please please leave a review with your vote. Il tally em all up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So I'm thinking of making like a romance thing. Who do you want paired up? Personally, I would go with Percy and Bianca just because I like them a lot, and two theres not enough of em out there. Please please please leave a review with your vote. Il tally em all up!

Chapter 1-left Alone

Third Person POV  
As Apollo took the sun over the mountains, a beam of light stuck across the ground. Racing through mountains and into trees, eventually illuminating two men in a clearing. 

“Did you break your oath brother?” A man exclaimed.

The man had wavy hair, a good posture and radiated a green light that looked like the sea. He was wearing a dark green suit with a black tie that seemed to emphasize his ever growing belly. His face was contorted with confusion and his eyes were a brilliant sea green that seemed to sparkle with the wind. Here stood Poseidon, the lord of the sea, questioning another man.

“No,” Said the other man. “They were sired before the war. In 1940 in fact,”

This man was different from the other. With hair of midnight black, he wore a crown that radiated fear into every living creature in a 5 mile radius. To be honest, Poseidon feared this man a little, but maybe that was just the crown. He was Hades, lord of the dead. In his mind were the punishments and sins of others, all recorded and stored in his everlasting memories. His eyes seemed to show the flame and destruction of others. He stood firm as he answered the question from his brother. 

“Very well. I believe you,” Poseidon said.

With the air of the sea, Poseidon vanished, leaving Hades to contemplate what his brother had done. He knew that he had broken their oath, along with Zeus. Hades was too smart to mention it though.

“I see brother, I see.”

72 Years Earlier

He didn’t want it to be like this. Slowly, with great pain, Nico di Angelo opened his eyes, as the sunlight crept in through the slits that are his eyes and forced them open.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He stammered.

The man in front of him wore a dark crown and robes. He looked familiar, yet Nico could not place where this man showed before.

“I am sorry, maybe we can meet each other later,” The mysterious man said. 

Nico’s vision began to fade as darkness crept into his eyes. He fell unconscious and Hades wiped his memory.  
“I am sorry my son.”

A woman led the 7 year old boy through the busy streets of Las Vegas. The hustling and bustling of the city resonated all around these two mysterious strangers. They emanate a dark aura that made bystanders flinch when they looked at them. The strange pair stepped across the street, causing a minor car crash when the driver in front paused as the dark aura hypnotized him.

“Here we are,” The woman said. 

In front of them was a light spectacle. Flashing bangs, crackling fireworks, and in the center a giant lotus stood out inviting them to enter. 

“This is where I leave you,” And with a flash she was gone, leaving the poor boy standing in the streets.  
Underworld  
The fury Alecto returned to Hades palace, where she knelt in front of the dark lord. His cold and calculating eyes sweeping the floor. 

“Is my son safe Alecto?” Hades inquired.

Alecto stood up and looked the lord in his eye.

“Yes he is.” She said as Hades dismissed her from the palace so she could go do more things for him.  
Back to Las Vegas

As if he appeared from thin air, a young man with blonde hair and pink-green eyes stepped up to Nico. He carried an air of joy with him, bounces in his step, and a large smile plastered on his face. Without warning, the man grabbed Nico’s wrist and dragged him into the complex. Nico was met with the lights of a thousand suns. As far as the eye could see stood machines, games, and people. Nico even saw a dragon in the background, breathing fire over a water ride that people rode over. On the roof stood another giant lotus with its petals blossoming. Its smell entranced Nico and seemed to make him want to stay. Spinning around, Nico looked for the bouncer but could not see him. However, he noticed a force in his hand. Opening his palm, Nico saw two cards with the logo of the lotus inscribed on the two platinum cards. 

Nico saw that words were engraved on one of the cards. It spelt, Room 42, Floor 21. Being the smart person that he was, Nico bounced over to what he could only assume to be the elevators. Solid gold doors with lotus designs gracing the surroundings, Nico was entranced again. Moving towards them, they gently opened without a touch. Nico jumped back in surprise and slowly opened his eyes once again. The elevator stood there imbobile as all elevators should. Nico strolled in and pressed the button for floor 21 and the elevator rocketed him up. With a slight uneasy feeling in his stomach, Nico ran past the doors and looked for room 42. Walking for only a few seconds, a large door came into view. Inserting the keycard into the door, it swung open without a sound. 

First Person POV-Nico

Wow! That's all I could say. I thought the hotel itself was good, but this? This is great. Never before have I seen such luxury. Flicking the lights on, I ran across towards the bed and launched myself into the air, coming down onto the sheets with an air of satisfaction. I ran my hand over the red sheets, feeling the softness underneath my fingers. Closing my eyes with bliss, I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering where I was and who sent me here. Opening my eyes again, I walked over to the light switch and flicked it, instantly dimming the room. The only light came from the busy street underneath my window. Only faint light reached my room now. Taking my shoes off, I tucked myself into the bed.

Hypnos took the boy under. 

He then stayed there for 72 years.


	2. Chapter 2-The Start of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was left to fend for himself at the age of 7. Left in a sinister hotel until the time for him to explore the world came. Alongside him came Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and many others. Will he form an everlasting bond, or will they leave him as his father did. This is a story of friendship, loyalty, and never giving up, because that is what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So I am a new writer, as you already probably know, so help would greatly be appreciated. Also, I sometimes edit and add new things in front of what I have previously written. Thus, there might be some holes in my writing. If you could, please leave a review showing me where they are. I want to make a good story for people to enjoy and want you guys to like reading it. If you could leave a review on something I could do better I would be eternally grateful. Also leave a rating on this so I know how many people enjoy my work, which is no one probably. Alright guys, Comply out, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2-The Start of a New Beginning

Lotus casino  
“Die puny monsters” Nico exclaimed as a sword sapped the life force out of a holographic projection. 

It had been 50 years since Alecto dropped young Nico at the Lotus hotel. For him, only a few days had passed, as the lotus lair entranced him. Right now, he was playing one of the casino's multiple realistic games. This one was titled Swords and Heros. The aim of the game was to defeat monsters in a set time period. The more difficult monsters you slay, the larger points you would gain. Nico loved this game. He had been here for the last 2 days, ranking up on the leaderboard. Eventually, he tired himself out and travelled through the labyrinth of people and games back to his hotel room on floor 21. 

These last few years had been good on Nico. His body started to develop, as he was 14 years of age, and his features became more enhanced. His hair grew longer and had the colour of nice dark brown. Nico grew taller, to the amazing height of 6.1 feet. His shoulders were broader, and his muscles were like steel when flexed. 

“What will I do after this?” Nico pondered. “I can’t stay here forever...can I?

To be completely honest, Nico did want to stay here forever. The rooms were comfy, the food delicious, and the entertainment-Oh! Just yesterday, Nico stood and watched one of the best performances ever. Flashing lights, dancers, animals rushing around them. It was truly one of the best experiences he had ever experienced. Nico sighed and tucked himself into his bed. Sometimes he felt lonely at night. With no, or even a parent to take care of him, Nico started to learn how to do it himself. The closest thing he had to family was a friend. 

Nico had only one friend, who was a girl, going by the name of Bianca di Angelo. Bianca was 14, the same age as Nico. Of course, Nico did not know her last name as it would make it terribly suspicious. Nico, for gods sake, didn’t even know his own last name. He would just go by Nico and Bianca by Bianca. They did not know they were siblings, as Hades wiped both of their minds except for their name. Bianca had gotten there only a few days after Nico. They had met in one year, so only 2 days from their perspective. 

From the moment they met, the two hit off. Sometimes spending whole days with each other, playing whatever game interested them at the moment. Nico and Bianca looked remarkably alike, both sporting brown hair and similar facial features. He always thought that he had seen her before, but Nico could never place her face. 

Over the course of 2 weeks, Nico and Bianca had become somewhat of a sister and brother. They had a special bond, always knowing if the other was sad, happy, angry, etc. Once when Bianca fell and scraped her arm, Nico was there in seconds comforting her and tending to her not that serious injury. Nonetheless, Nico loved Bianca and Bianca loved Nico, as a sister and brother of course. They harboured no romantic feelings for each other, as each had a feeling that it would be wrong. 

“What do you want to do today Nico?” Bianca asked wide-eyed, showing off her wonderful black irises and trying to look as cute as possible. 

Nico could not resist that level of cuteness and ruffled her hair. 

“You can choose today little sis,” Nico said as he continually ruffled her hair. “I chose yesterday, now it’s your turn!”

“Hmmmmm,” Bianca said as she pondered Nico’s question. Suddenly with a squeal, she said, “Let's play dance machine!”

Dance machine was a game where you would either dance to the song on the screen, stepping on coloured tiles underneath your feet, or you could identify a dance technique. 

“I will only play that if we can do the other mode, no dancing for me,” Nico said with a finality. 

Bianca, somehow making herself even cuter, looked Nico dead in the eye.

“Ahhhh I can’t anymore you’re too cute,” Nico said with an air of defeat. “Fine, I will dance, but only if we can do the other one as well.”

“Nerd,” Teased Bianca fondly.

With that, she grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him through the people and games coming to a stop in front of the game. 

They played for the rest of the day.

Underworld  
Hades sat grudgingly on his pure obsidian throne. It had terrible back support, and he had to go to Apollo many times for his back pain. He was sitting in the middle of a special case of punishment for a mortal that abused his step-child. 

“You have been convicted of beating your child, forcing her to do labour, and abusing her mother. How do you plead?” One of the furries read off an ancient.

Hades suddenly shot up straight and looked the man dead in the eye. The convicted man suddenly fell over, overwhelmed with fear as Hades’ eyes looked into his soul. Hades hated when mortals abused their children. Since the pact of 1945, Hades was unable to sire any more children. The only one he had was Nico de Angelo, currently residing in the lotus casino with no knowledge of his parents. It pained Hades to wipe his own children’s memories, but it was essential if the great prophecy was to pass. 

“Nevermind the standard procedures,” Hades said. “Put this man in the fields of punishments as soon as you can!” 

“Yes my lord,” said the fury with a confused look on her face.

22 Years later

Nico had been at the hotel for 10 weeks now, or so he thought. In reality, he had spent 72 years living at the lotus casino. It was now 2012, and Hades thought it would be a good time to bring his son back into the world. 

“Alecto! Come here,” exclaimed Hades.

“What service do you require of me, my lord?” Alecto said.

“ Do you remember my son and daughter? The one you left at the Lotus hotel 72 years ago.”

“Yes my lord. I am assuming you want me to get them now?”

“Yes, make haste,” Hades said as he slumped back onto his throne. 

The next morning  
With a groan and extreme effort, Nico clamoured out of his comfy bed. He didn’t really want to leave as it was insanely comfortable there, but he had a day ahead of him. Slipping on a pair of pants and a white tee, Nico donned a black biker jacket that had magically appeared in his wardrobe one morning as he walked to his door. Bianca said to meet her at the back of the casino, she said that it was a surprise. Sighing, Nico took another look behind him and his messy room. He knew he should have made the bed at least, and maybe pick up the clothes off of the ground. However, he decided against it and locked his door as he stepped into the hallway, walking to the elevators. 

Stepping across the lobby, he started walking towards the back of the casino. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him. Reaching Bianca, he smiled at her as she pulled into him for a hug. 

“Let’s go somewhere fun!” Nico said. “Follow me.”

Nico, not paying attention to his surroundings munch bumped into a lady and her deck of cards flocked to the ground.

“I am so sorry!” Nico exclaimed. “Let me get these for you,” He said as he bent down.

“There will be no need for that,” The woman said. 

Looking up, Nico looked at Bianca. She had a shocked expression on her face like she had just seen a ghost. Then, Nico turned his head and looked into the face of someone he met 72 years ago.

A/N Cliffhanger! Not really because you can probably figure this out. There are only like 3 people, so have fun! Leave your answers in the reviews if you want <3)


	3. Chapter 3-Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico was left to fend for himself at the age of 7. Left in a sinister hotel until the time for him to explore the world came. Alongside him came Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and many others. Will he form an everlasting bond, or will they leave him as his father did. This is a story of friendship, loyalty, and never giving up, because that is what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so mad right now. I woke up today and headed downstairs to my computer. I was like “Hm let me write my biggest chapter yet for my 3 followers and like 40ish total viewers.” I sit down for 2 hours and jam out a 5k chapter. I shut down my computer and went over to vacuum and do chores around the house. Fast forward to around   
> 6: 30PM, I log back onto google docs to see everything I did completely gone! It vanished without a trace. Google docs showed no edit history, and even weirder google itself had NO SEARCH HISTORY OF ME EVER GOING ON DOCS TODAY. Huff huff huff. Ok, I would really appreciate it if you could follow or review or something to make me feel better (jkjkjk don’t sue me). Anyways, here is a new 4k ish chapter that I made. Huff huff huff. This will have Nico meet his father and realize that Bianca is her sister. Also, they will get gifts! Yay! There will also be some..uh..disembowelment of some monsters...soo. ANYWAYS ENJOY.   
> Also side note. If you see any grammar issues please tell me, thanks.

Chapter 3-Reuniting

Nico awoke amid general pain from his head. Soon, they subsided and Nico could take a look at his surroundings. What first caught his eye was the solid obsidian chandelier hanging delicately from the ceiling. It seemed to bathe the room in eternal light, but instead of normal yellowish light, it gave off a ghostly purple hue. His other senses, coming into effect at just this moment, started to take effect. He could feel that he was on something soft and that his head was resting on a black pillow. Using his insane brain abilities, he quickly deduced that he was in fact lying on a bed. The sheets felt so smooth underneath his hands, and Nico could almost feel himself trying to fall asleep. However, a little voice in the back of his head told him not to. 

Sitting up, Nico took in the room’s features. The walls, floors, and ceiling seemed to be made out of solid obsidian, clear as the ocean itself. Nico could clearly see his reflection, basked in the eternal purple light. Where am I? Wait, how did I get here?

It all came back in a wave and Nico clutched his head as he fell back onto the bed. The woman, Bianca, the casino. Bianca! Where is she? The pain of losing his best friend sent waves of terror and anguish into the deepest parts of his heart. He was so enveloped in his grief that he did not realize the door to his chambers open. Unbeknownst to Nico, as he was lying on his bed with eyes closed, a skeleton wearing a butler’s uniform shuffled into the room. 

“Lord Nico. My master requires your presence in the throne room,” The skeleton said pompously. 

Stifling a laugh, Nico glanced at the skeleton. The butler’s uniform against his bare-bones made for a rather funny image. Nico was so busy contemplating this that he did not notice the skeleton leaving. Trampling over the bed and tripping himself on the sheets, he quickly sped up and caught up to the skeleton. What greeted him shocked him to his very core. 

First Person POV-Nico

The skeleton did look funny, I have to admit. Who was this master he talked about, and why did he call me Lord Nico? I am just a 14-year-old boy with a best friend and no parents. Looking at the skeleton almost out of the door, I quickly ran over the rest of my bed and tried to get off. That was not what happened and instead tripped over the sheets tangling my legs together. Letting go of a little profanity, something that I picked up from the older guests at the hotel, I eventually caught up to the butler. 

“Where is Bianca?” I said to the skeleton butler. 

“All will be explained in good time,” He replied leaving me a little sad. 

When we exited the room, I felt my breath leave me. I was standing in some sort of corridor, made out of the same stuff that my room was, obsidian. However, that was not all. Spaced evenly throughout the corridor were torch scones, each emitting a ghostly purple light. That was not what shocked me the most. Engraved in the solid black obsidian were jewels of all kinds. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, anything you could have dreamed of as here in these walls. Running my hand over the solid diamond, I followed the skeleton into a huge hall. 

First Person POV-Bianca

“Nico!” I said with a gasp as I sat upright.

Where am I? I gasped and breathed for air, trying to calm myself. That was when I remembered what happened. The same woman that brought me to that hotel had returned and Nico had bumped into her. That could not have just been a coincidence? Right? Anyways, I have to find out where I am and where Nico is. I do hope he is okay. He is like a brother to me and it pains me greatly to lose him. Bursting out of the room into a hall, the beauty caught me dead in my tracks. Solid obsidian walls with torches and precious gems, all in the walls. 

(A/N: Yes I know you have already heard it from Nico’s perspective, but Bianca needs her time in the spotlight too! We need to hear a reaction, though a slightly toned down one because I have no intention of writing the same thing for that long twice. Anyways).

I stood there entranced when I heard footsteps coming behind me. I quickly spun around and assumed a defensive stance.

“There won’t be any need for that dear,” A lady’s voice said.

Looking closer I saw that she had dark brown hair just like mine and pale skin. She looked like a beautiful woman, and someone that could be even more beautiful if she was somewhere else, but I just couldn’t place it. 

“Come with me dear, we need to meet my husband.” 

Nodding along, I followed her into a large hall.

Back to uh well nobody’s POV

“Nico?” Bianca exclaimed.

“Bianca?” Nico yelled. 

“Oh it is so good to see you again, where were you?” Bianca said as she pulled Nico in for a hug.

“I could ask you the same question little sis,” Nico said. 

The hall was a grand one. It seemed to stretch on forever, and its ceiling was sparkled with the light of a thousand stars. At the end stood two thrones, both occupied and observing this tiny display of affection. 

Nico and Bianca were too caught up with each other to look around the hall, but when they finally broke apart they could really take the hall into detail. Noticing two thrones at the back, the pair slowly approached them. Suddenly, pure shadows engulfed the throne as a man appeared in it. He had a crooked smile and next to him sat the woman that led Bianca to the hall. The skeleton? Well, Nico did not know where he went. Shame, he was starting to take a liking to it. 

“Who are you?” Nico and Bianca said in unison.

“Your father,” The man replied.

Both Nico and Bianca collapsed onto the floor. Evidently fainted with this sudden information. 

“Honey, you killed them!” The woman said. 

“ No no, they will be fine. It’s just that they need some time to take it all in you know?”

Nodding, the woman saw as the two stirred. The man in the throne snapped his fingers and a couch appeared behind Nico and Bianca. Both dramatically collapsed onto it with a satisfied sigh. 

“Alright where to start where to start?” The man pondered. “Well, you are going to be here for a while so might as well make yourselves comfortable.”

The man snapped his fingers again and two glasses of orange juice appeared. Nico sniffed his juice suspiciously while Bianca did not take it at all.

“Oh come on. I haven’t poisoned them alright?” The man said. 

Silently trusting the mysterious man, Nico took a sip.

“Wow, this is some good stuff! Here Bianca you have to drink too.”

Bianca did not know how thirsty she was and downed the entire glass in record speed. Then, she watched as orange juice reappeared in the glass. She was shocked, to say the least, and Nico almost dropped his cup.

“It’s ok. Now, prepare your minds for this information you are about to receive. If you have any questions, just ask okay?” The mysterious man declared. 

“Okay. Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology? I will take it from your nodding heads that you do”

Nico and Bianca had played many Greek Mythology games in their stint at the casino. They could proudly name every major Greek god and their powers. 

“So. You children are the son and daughter of one of the elder gods, me! My name is Hades, lord of the dead, riches, etc. Now, your uncles and I, Zeus and Poseidon, made a pact not to have children after 1945, as they were too powerful and caused many conflicts. You two were born in 1945, right before the oath was sealed. I know that Zeus and Poseidon have broken the oath, but I haven’t. You two are my only living children right now.”

“Wait, but if we were born in 1945, what year is it now? Also, does this mean me and Nico are..sister and brother?” Bianca said from her comfortable spot on the couch. 

“To answer your question, it is 2012 right now. Also yes, you two are full blood siblings.”

(A/N: Okay so there may be some math problems with my numbers but just jump over them. Assume uhh that everything works because I have no time in my life to go back and pick them out sorry. If one could do it for me and put it in the comments that would be nice! I'm just kinda busy because my school has restarted again and I am overloaded with work, from my extracurricular and school. Anyways back to the story).

“What!” Nico exclaimed. If we were born in 1945, how are we not 65 years old right now? Also, Bianca, I knew you were something special. I feel glad to call you my little sister.”

“You too Nico. Now I can finally have a big brother to take care of me.”

“Ahem,” Came Hades's voice. “Actually, Bianca was born before you.”

“Let's gloss over that,” The two said together. 

“Now to answer your question. The reason why you are not 65 years old and rather 14 is because of the hotel you were in. It had some sort of..time loop if you will. It takes huge amounts of time and shortens them to minuscule amounts compared to the real-time. It also feels like a shorter time to you and your body will accept that new time instead of the real one. I believe you thought you were only in there for around 10 weeks?” Hades asked. 

Nodding, Nico asked, “But why did you want us out now. Why could you have not just left us in there?”

“Well my son, it concerns a certain prophecy. Let me recite it for you,” Hades said. 

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

(A/N: Hey it’s me again. Sorry for interrupting your great reading. But uh I can’t think of a different prophecy so this one will have to do. I am not great with rhymes so cut me some slack. Alright love you guys).

Hades finished with a shudder, never liking to recite prophecies. 

“Wait so why does this concern me exactly?” Nico asked.

“You are 14 and nearing 16. You should not have lived this long, thus you might reach 16 against all odds.” You might be the one who decides Olympus’ fate,” Hades said pausing. “Yes, I can see from your look, there might be other people who this prophecy concerns, but until the fates have declared something, we must treat you as the one who will see the prophecy to pass. Now, what kind of a father would I be if I did not give my only son and daughter birthday gifts for the last 14 years?” Hades said kindly. “To Nico di Angelo, I present to you a stygian iron sword. This sword has the power to dispose of mortals, immortals, and monsters. However, unlike celestial bronze, instead of sending monsters to Tartarus, it will absorb the life force of these monsters and boost your own powers.”

Hades held out his hand and a blade materialized out of thin air. Nico looked at it with great joy. It had a blue grip, with a gold hilt, but the blade itself was what caught Nico’s attention the most. It was made out of pure darkness and had an eerie purple light radiate off of it. Nico grasped the sword and immediately felt at home. The sword was perfectly balanced for him, and he tried it out with some experimental jabs and pokes. 

“Make sure to never touch the blade son. It would slowly suck out your life force until you were dead,” Hades said. 

Nodding, Nico put the sword in a sheath that had appeared with the sword. He strung it around his waist. 

“To Bianca di Angelo, I present to you a stygian iron bow.”

He held out his hand and a beautifully crafted bow appeared. Handing it to Bianca, she tried it out, pulling back on the string.

“Your mother was a natural at archery, and I thought that the trend would continue. Now, since it is made out of stygian iron, it will almost never break. In addition, if you pull back the bow as if you were about to shoot, an arrow will appear. This way, you will never have to carry a quiver. You will have infinite arrows. The arrowhead is made out of stygian iron and has the same properties as Nico’s sword. It will also turn into a necklace for you to wear. Just think about the bow and it will appear in your hands. ”

Bianca pulled back on the string, and true to her father’s word an arrow appeared. Taking aim, she let it fly and it knocked a torch out of its scone a few yards away from them. 

“Thanks...dad,” She said, still taking in this information.

Nico, deep in thought, said “Wait. Before you were talking about immortals, monsters, Tartarus, and celestial bronze. What are these?”

Hades merely sighed and said “Oh well. You are going to be here for a while. This might take long to explain. Well, an immortal is a god or human that will live practically forever. They can have multiple powers that are much more enhanced than regular humans. Their speed, power, eyesight, and many more aspects are all improved. Instead of having blood and DNA, they have ichor, the blood of immortals.”

Hades took out a sword and pricked his own skin, letting golden blood drip from his fingers. Nico and Bianca stood there in awe, looking at this golden blood.

“The only times’ immortals can ‘die’ is when they fade. This happens when either their domain of power is destroyed, or they lose a great battle. Immortals are never truly gone, rather they sit in the realm of the faded. Monsters are a different story. They come from Tartarus, which I will explain in a moment. These monsters include hellhounds, telkhines, and many more. All of them are the spawn of Typhon and Echidna, the mother of monsters. Monsters can be extremely dangerous, and will not hesitate to kill you. They can only be hurt by special metals, such as your stygian iron sword, or celestial bronze. Celestial bronze is a special metal mined from Mount Olympus, where the gods live, by cyclopes under Poseidon's control. It is heated at bent into swords and daggers, before being cooled in the River Lethe. Celestial bronze can only hurt monsters, demigods, and gods. However, your sword and bow will be able to hurt all types of creatures. Lastly, Tartarus is the place where monsters live. They go there to reform after they have been killed on Earth. Your sword and bows will absorb the monster’s essence, leaving it unable to reform. Thus, you scare monsters and they will run from your blade if they are smart.”

Nico and Bianca’s brains were about to explode. How could they take this much information in such a short amount of time? 

“Now Nico, we must train you. Your powers are extremely weak, and you will need to strengthen them if you wish to survive. There is a place called Camp Half-Blood in New York City. It is for people like you, sons and daughters of gods. There you will learn about Greek mythology and how to properly defend yourself,” Hades said out of breath as he had just talked for 20 minutes.

“Can Bianca come with me?” Nico inquired.

“Yes,” Hades said.

“Bianca, do you want to come with me to Camp Half-Blood?” Nico asked. 

“Okay, Nico!” She replied.

“Alright, I will teleport you to the border of Camp Half-Blood. I can not teleport you straight in as the border prevents me from.”

“Wait where are we now?” Nico said.

“The underworld. Remember children, do not reveal that you are my spawn. I will do it when the time is right.” Hades replied as dark shadows engulfed Nico and Bianca. 

Camp Half-Blood

(A/N: So Percy will be a supporting character in my story. Nico does not get the ‘booktime’ that he deserves. I mean that stygian iron sword looks cool. Also, capture the flag never happened, so Percy is not claimed yet. So anyways, back to the story).

Percy sat on top of the climbing wall surveying his surroundings. It had been one month since he arrived. He had absolutely no idea who his godly parent was. All he knew was that people told him that he was special, and his mom dropped him off at this new camp. Suddenly, his head snapped around as he watched dark shadows grow behind a tree past the camp borders. Alerting Chiron who was lounging on the big house patio, he drew a sword and carefully approached the border. A boy and a girl approached him. They looked to be around 15, and they had similar hair and features. Percy could only assume that they were brother and sister.

“Is this Camp Half-Blood?” The mysterious boy asked.

“Yes,” Percy replied. “Who are you?”

Making up an excuse on the spot, Nico said “My mom died in a car accident and she left us a note that she said we could only read in the event of her death. It said to go to a Camp Half-Blood, and there we would be safe.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, my name is Percy. What’s yours?”

“I’m Nico, and this is my sister Bianca,” Nico replied. 

Bianca gave Percy a little wave and smile, just as Chiron approached them. 

“Ah, two new demigods?” Chiron asked.

“Yes,” Replied Percy.

“Well, we better get them to watch the video. Follow me, children.” Chiron said.

30 Minutes later

After watching the video, Nico and Bianca’s brains were full of information again. Some things were already known to them, as their father had already explained it. However, they still didn’t know some things, and the video cleared it up for them. Chiron had said to go to a Cabin 11. That was where they would live until their godly parent claimed them. Entering the Hermes cabin, a boy with blonde tousled hair showed up.

“You guys new?” He asked.

“Yes. Chiron told us that this is where we would be staying for now.

“Well of course! My name is Luke Rogers, and I am the cabin director for cabin 11. We are a little packed at the moment as all children with no godly parent yet get sent here. Hermes welcomes all, as he is the god of travellers. We have two nice spaces on the floor over there. Put your stuff down and head to dinner, it is almost starting.”

Nico and Bianca obliged. When they got there, two sleeping bags appeared. Nico and Bianca did not have much stuff. In fact, they didn’t have anything except for the weapons given by Hades, and the clothes on their backs. Heading outside of the cabin, they looked around for a dining hall. A large pavilion with people packed there seemed like it, so they made a beeline for it and started walking.

After Dinner

Aw yeah. That hit the spot. Nico was really full. He had too much food and was now feeling sluggish. He made sure to sacrifice some of his food to his father Hades. A conch horn blew in the distance and Nico trudged towards the origin of the noise. As they got nearer, they could hear Chiron’s voice.

“Campers! Welcome to the 167th capture the flag! Now for those who don’t know how this works. Each team gets a flag and must defend it, while also trying to capture the opponent's one. The first one to carry the opposite team’s flag over the creek wins. The creek is also the boundary line. Remember, no killing or maiming. Light slashes and cuts are allowed but don’t go all out. The teams are the Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabin, against the Athena, Apollo, Diyonios, and Ares cabins. Head to the armoury to get suited up!”

Everyone cheered, and a stampede went to the armoury. Nico and Bianca tagged along, and each got themselves some armour. They already had weapons but did not reveal that to the other campers. Heading over to the forest, Nico saw traps being laid by the Hephaestus cabin, the Demeter cabin charming plants, and the Aphrodite cabin checking their reflection in mirrors.

Nico and Bianca were trying to get the flag, and they took up positions at the creek, waiting for the conch horn to sound the beginning of the game. When the horn blew, they were off. Rushing across enemy territories at amazing speed, Nico and Bianca soon encountered a lone camper. 

“Ha! Do you two puny demigods think you can defeat me? I have been here for 4 years, while you have no training. Just forfeit and I will bring you to our prison.”

Nico unsheathed his stygian iron sword and Bianca drew her bow. The look on the veteran’s camper’s face was stunning.

“A stygian..stygian iron blade. HOW?” He yelled. 

“Either you can forfeit, or I will draw your life force from your body.” Nico calmly replied. 

(A/N: Bad*ss am I right. I don’t know if stygian iron can actually do this, but just pretend that it will sap your life.)

“I surrender,” The camper said. 

He sheathed his weapon and began to walk to his prison. Nico and Bianca also withdrew their weapons and made their way to the flag. Surprisingly, they found it undefended. Bianca could hear no one in the vicinity, and Nico just grabbed the flag. 

The two broke into a sprint and ran to the border. They broke the treeline and could see the river. However, the enemy team also had their flag and was seconds away from crossing the river. Nico would miss it by seconds. Putting all concentration in running, he suddenly slipped into a shadow and reappeared on their side of the river. The enemy team was flabbergasted. One second they were about to win, and the other Nico was teleported over the river. 

“Shadow travel,” Chiron said underneath his breath.

Nico was still in shock and did not notice or hear the loud howling coming from the trees. Suddenly, two hellhounds bursted out and lunged at Nico. Nico barely had the time to recover, but his senses took over. 

Nico dodged the claws and rolled over to the side of the two hellhounds. Everyone was staring in shock. Nico drew his stygian iron blade, getting a gasp from campers and Chiron. The blade seemed to come to life with a purple flame, and the monsters backed up slightly. Nico gave them no chance and lunged at the monsters. The hellhound leapt out of the way as it swiped its claws at Nico’s armour. Blood spurted out, but it did not faze him. Leaping into the air once more, he feinted right, only to strike at the left. His blade dug into the hellhound as its essence was absorbed, giving Nico a strength boost. 

Suddenly, an arrow wooshed past Nico’s ear as it hit the hellhound. The monster burst and Nico turned around to see Bianca with her bow in hand. The campers and Chiron were amazed. 

“Stygian iron,” Chiron thought. “That must mean they are spawns of…” 

Chiron was cut short as the symbol of Hades appeared over the two demigods. 

“All hail Nico and Bianca, spawn of the lord of the dead.” Chiron said as the campers bowed.

A/N: Okay guys. This is my largest chapter yet and I think it’s okay. If you could, please leave a review/comment so I know what to do better. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Question to Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question.

Hey!

So if you have read the entirety of the story already and know where it is heading, do you mind giving me some ideas to continue. I have ideas and I have a general understanding of what I am going to do, but I would love for you guys to give me some ideas as well. What would you like to see, a romance, tragic death, whatever?

Thank's a lot. Leave your ideas in the reviews/comments and Il check em as soon as they show up.

:)


	5. Chapter 5-The Dead Answer

Chapter 4-The Dead Answer

A/N: Hey guys, it's me, your writer friend that has school tomorrow, yay! So I originally sent out chapter 1 right? But then I wanted to put an author note in the bottom, so I replaced that chapter. So sorry if you got an email saying Chapter 4: Chapter 1-Left alone. My bad. Will not be doing that again. But anyways, could you please leave your ideas in the reviews. Who should Nico hook up with? Should I invent something or use an already existing character? Who should Bianca hook up with? All questions for you to answer in reviews :). Furthermore, a lot of people only read the first chapter then leave, so that means I'm doing something wrong. For all of you veteran writers, what can I do to make them read more. I mean, chapter 3 is 4k words and only 8 people have seen it. Only 1 person has seen chapter 4. Anyways, here's my QnA ish. If you leave a review or comment, I will try to respond here in the A/N of the next chapter. Also, sorry if you don't recognize one of the reviews (my only one). I am on fanfic.net, wattpad, and archive of our own, all under comply, c0mply, comply_2. 

Review by Fantome57: Nice story, I like your idea to make Nico the hero (well it seems to be that for now). If I could make a suggestion you could have Nico/Percy for the main pairing but I'm not unbiased cause it's my favorite pair. But I think that if Nico is the hero he should have what he wants the more at least at the end (and we all know that Nico wants Percy even if he tells the opposite to Percy ;) )

Hey thanks for reviewing!

Ok so don't take this bad in anyway, but when it comes to me, I did not like how Nico was gay in the story. No offence to any LGBTQ community, but I just thought that such a cool character that turned out to be gay. It sounded like it was just thrown in there. Whenever I have two characters that fall in love, I always try to develop them a lot. Do you understand why I don't like Nico gay? Sorry if this goes against anything, it's for the reason above. Do you have any girl in mind or anything? Should I hook Nico up with an existing one, or like should I make one up.

Thanks for reviewing!  
-Comply  
(No offence to any LGBTQ+ communities, I just think that Nico being gay was randomly thrown in there and thus I don’t like it).

Hades's son and daughter were happily living at Camp-Half Blood. They had been here for a month or so now, and their skills were developing fast. When they first got to camp, they did not have a cabin, as Hades was not one of the 12 Olympians. Nico and Bianca still had to stay in the Hermes’ cabin due to this, even though they had been claimed. Each day, they walked to the location of their new cabin. Nico had very strict guidelines when it came to the design. He wanted a replica of what his father’s palace looked like, to remind him of Hades. After 2 weeks, the cyclops put the last obsidian beam in place, sealing the cabin. 

It was a beautiful place that also had the underworld feel to it. Solid obsidian walls that gleamed in the sunlight, and acted as a very powerful mirror. You could often catch the aphrodite girls hanging around looking at their reflection in the obsidian. The outside also sported diamond, running around the top of the cabin like a band. In direct sunlight, Apollo lit up the metal so much that you could not look at it without fear of being blinded. Inside stood a spectacular display that would amaze anyone. A statue of Hades stood in the middle, offering bowls and a fire burning. To the side stood many bunk beds, each with an obsidian frame and black blankets. Multiple jewels adorned the room, ranging from the diamond outside to lapis, ruby, and many more. Nico had his bed on the right, while Bianca’s was on the left. 

Back to the present  
Metal clanged on metal as two figures were sparing on a grass field. One held a regular-sized celestial bronze blade, while the other held two knives. The grass was rough but had a fresh green tinge. The wind blew around the two figures, and the sunlight gleamed off of the metal blades. The one with the knives suddenly got a lucky hit on the other one, and he stumbled back.

“Nico! You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me,” Bianca said tauntingly.

Nico’s eyes suddenly turned purple, and flames flickered over him.

“Nico?” Bianca asked uncertainty, a little scared. 

Unbeknownst to the two sparing, Chiron stood nearby in the foliage looking at the two. He was impressed with both of their skills. They had only been at camp for a month, though their swordsmanship skills improved greatly. Bianca got in a lucky strike and Nico was pushed back. Chiron looked on with shock as his eyes turned purple and he seemed out of control. 

Nico held out his hand and felt the earth underneath him, the souls that lay dead. Summoning his powers, the earth broke open and a dozen undead soldiers appeared each holding a shield and a celestial bronze weapon. The undead had lifeless eyes and radiated a purple light Nico suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance and saw the dozen of soldiers advancing on his sister, who backed up in fear. 

“RETURN TO THE UNDERWORLD NOW!” Nico yelled as a new fissure appeared on the earth.

The soldiers abruptly stopped and turned. Giving Nico a salute, they jumped into the crack. Nico walked slowly to Bianca, who was still cowering in fear. When he got near her, she jumped up and hugged Nico tightly.

“It’s ok now Bianca, they’re all gone,” Nico said.

Bianca just cried harder and sobbed into Nico’s shoulder. Picking Bianca up bridal style, he began to trudge back to the Hades cabin. Laying Bianca down on her bed, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and tucked her in. 

“Goodnight Bianca,” He said with a slight smile.

“Goodnight big brother,” She replied, her tears drying up. 

Chiron watched in awe as the son of Hades harnessed his powers. The last time he had seen a son of Hades pull this fear was more than a millennium ago. He seemed to lose control of what he was doing, and the undead almost harmed Bianca. He snapped out of his trance before anything bad could happen, and strangely, the undead obeyed him without hesitation. 

“I better keep an eye on that,” Chiron said underneath his breath. 

A/N:Filler chapter? Maybe. I need your guys' ideas of what to do with Nico. Should he kill a few people, rob a bank, get betrayed by like percy? Thanks guys!


End file.
